Sudden Confessions, Confusing Feelings
by TheFallenAngel46
Summary: "We broke up.." "Oh..." "Seriously. Is that all you can say!" "I never liked him anyways, he didn't deserve you." One-shot where Joel confesses his feelings a few weeks after Liz breaks up with Vincent.


**_A/N OK, my first attempt at writing a Wizardess Heart fic! Whoo? Also... Sorry Vincent lovers (I' alsom one of them... but like stfu Leo (that's me btw, I don't wanna offend any of y'all) your opinion doesn't matter.)_**

 ** _Note: *Spoiler for Vincent's route and Joel's route coming up on this bit so... ya.* The whole ordeal with Vincent's death never really happened, so their lifelines aren't linked. Joel revealed everything that happened in their past too so Liz knows that they used to be friends and that Joel used to be 'June' *Spoilers end*. Liz does not have a buddy in this story_** **_also if I get any facts wrong please tell me._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart, all rights go to NTT Solmare corp (Who are acting a bit like jackasses right now in my opinion but.. shh...)_**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Rays of sunshine entered the room I shared with my room mate, Amelia, through the cracks left open in the curtains. I yawned as I rolled over to my side, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of my bed. I felt miserable inside and it had been that way for weeks. I pulled the sheets over me, muffling out a complaint to no one in general.

"Liz! Come on, get up! We have class this morning!" Amelia shook me in attempt to wake me up, a slight exasperation in her voice. She'd done this countless times over the weeks, only occasionally gaining a victory on her behalf.

"I'm not going." I plainly stated as I rolled my shoulders in attempt to get her to leave me alone but instead she sat on my bed and began running her fingers through my hair.

"It's been weeks Liz... You're going to get in trouble if you continue skipping classes." She had a point and deep down I knew this fact but I still didn't feel like it. I let out a sigh.

"I don't feel like going Amelia." I explained but I could almost sense the sadness that I had reflected onto her.

"Liz... Maybe he just wasn't the one for you? Maybe there's someone better out there for you?" I almost wanted to glare at her, how could she even say that to me?

"Well it felt like he was. He was everything to me... I just... Why?"

"He never deserved you in the first place Liz. You're amazing, you're really kind and strong willed. Don't let him get to you." I rolled onto my back and looked into Amelia's eyes, there was no evidence that she was lying.

"I... I'm getting up." I told her and I saw a smile flicker onto her face as she got up and grinned widely at me, giving me the thumbs up.

"Great!" She cheered and began getting ready for classes herself.

I got up, out of bed and streched my arms over my head, my eyes flickering over the room as Amelia pulled back the curtains, the entire room lit up with the light and a wave of warmth made it's way to us. Rubbing my eyes, I went to get ready for school.

* * *

"Where have you been these last days?" My childhood friend, Joel, asked me the moment he saw me. I looked into his blue and red eyes with bewilderment before realising that he didn't know what had happened. I could tell he truly cared about me though, even through his slightly harsh demeanour.

"Sleeping."

"For a week straight? The last time I saw you go to class was last Wednesday. Your grades are going to suffer if you keep this up, you idiot." Joel reprimanded but I sensed the worry in his tone.

"Sorry..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just been feeling really tired thee past days." It was a terrible excuse but I told myself that I'd tell him in a few days, when I could handle speaking about it without tears in my eyes.

"I know you're lying to me." His gaze met my eyes and I found myself unable to look away.

Why hadn't I ever realised how good looking he was?

No... That doesn't seem right, I always knew about that factor, I just never payed close attention to it after the first time we met.

But he truly was handsome.

Wait... Why was I even thinking this?

"I'll tell you one day... Just when I'm ready." He sighed but nodded his head nonetheless.

I could hear professor Schulyer speak but his voice was blurred out as I wasn't paying attention in class. My grades were already terrible but I couldn't get the break up out of my system. It was all going so well... I still didn't understand it. Did he not think I could handle it? I was only left with my thoughts... No answers to my questions.

* * *

 _"I don't love you." He confessed to me, his golden eyes facing the ground and I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was lying to me._

 _"No... No... What... What really happened?" I questioned, pleading him to answer with my eyes but to no avail._

 _"Liz. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." He glanced up at me for a moment and I could see the tears in his eyes, he didn't want to leave me, but... He had to._

 _"I... I understand." I lied, I really didn't but I knew he was doing it for me._

Maybe he thought that it was too dangerous or something? He did work for the ministry as a paladin, it would make sense, especially with everything that happened to his father. He was only trying to protect me... Yeah.

The questions were beginning to drive me insane though...

"Liz! Answer the question please." Professor Schulyer's yelling took me out of my trance and I could feel the eyes looking at me.

"W-What was the question again?" I asked and he let out a huge sigh as if fed up.

"Pay attention in class! What's the incantation for an arrow made of light?"

"S- Sagitta lumen?"

"Correct. Have more confidence in your answer next time."

Well, at least something was going right for me.

* * *

"Will you tell me what happened now?" Joel asked, his voice had a tone of demand in it and I merely peered at his face. It had been another two weeks since the whole situation and after spending a lot of time with Joel I realised that I never needed Vincent in the first place. That I never loved him either.

That we just weren't meant to be.

"We broke up."

"Oh..."

"Seriously. Is that all you can say?!"

"I never liked him anyways, he didn't deserve you."

"What?! OK... If I deserve better, who is that 'better'?" I asked, red in the face, even Amelia had said that to me and I was fully aware that people said that to others after they were dumped.

"Someone who cherishes you, someone who will make you smile, make you laugh. Someone who'll love you for you." I snorted at what he said and he pulled a face at my response.

"That's funny Joel, where do you think I'll find someone like that?!"

"Right in front of you." I laughed at his reponse before the realisation of what he had said sunk in. My laughter had died down as I came to terms with my epiphany.

 _What?_

"W-What do you mean Joel?"

"I'm in love with you Liz. I've been in love with you since we were kids." He told me with a serious expression on his face and I felt my eyes grow wide.

He loved me, this much was evident to me now.

But where did I stand?

He stood in front of me, a calm expression resting atop his face but his eyes were panicking, begging me to answer the question.

"Joel... I..." I didn't know how to end the sentence.

"I get it." He nodded his head solemnly but I knew he did not get it.

"No! It's not what you're thinking! I just need time to think!"

"I didn't know you could do that." He joked to lighten the mood.

"Meanie."

* * *

I lie in my bed, tossing and turning with the inability to sleep, did I love him?

Thoughts swarmed my mind and I was glad that tomorrow was Saturday, meaning we had a day off **_(I don't know if this is a thing in this game but like... just roll with it, OK.)_**. I was attempting to sort out my emotions for him, sure I payed more attention to him now then I had before. I had memorised the way his lips turned up when he smiled, how his eyes lit up when he was excited. I remember now all of what had happened, how he would encourage me whenever I was feeling down, how he would bring a smile to my face when I cried tears of grief, how he would do everything to protect me.

It took me a while to realise it, I could see the first light of dawn rising on the summer horizion.

 _I am in love with Joel Crawford._

I barely got any sleep in my excitement and I woke up a few hours later and jumped out of my bed, still careful not to wake up Amelia.

Wearing a black and white contrast dress and some black boots I rushed out of the dorm and waited outside the boys dorm for Joel.

After more than what seemed like 20 minutes had passed I began to run out of patience. He wasn't normally this late to wake up, maybe he wasn't even in his dorm. I had watched several people including Cerim, Azusa, Leslie, Yukiya and Leon leave. I began to tap my feet as a familiar green haired boy left the dormitory, waving a hand at the sight at me and striding up to me, no doubt in attempt to gain some information off of me.

"Who're you waiting for Liz?" Luca quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Joel... Have you seen him?"

"You got a date with him?" I shook my head and he let out a sigh before speaking again. "I saw him leave the dorms a while before you came along, he's probably in the field or a forest." I nodded my head at him.

"W-Wait... The east forest?!"

"Haha... I wish." He teased but I really didn't know whether or not to trust him. Perhaps judging from my expression he asked his next question. "Would I ever lie to you?"

"Erm... Yes! You lied to me on my first day and I nearly got into trouble because of it!"

"Fair play Liz. Anyways, whether or not you believe me is down to you." He shrugged at me before waving away and casually waving his hand as he stalked off. I groaned in frustation before making my way to the field full of flowers.

Forest green grass filled my vision as I darted off to the clearing in the middle, looking for Joel. I walked around until I saw a familiar sight of black hair and my legs began to run off on their own.

"Joel! Joel!" I called out and he turned around onto to be tackled into a hug by me, his face took on a surprised expression before gently creasing into a smile.

"What-?!"

"I love you." I boldly stated as the adrenaline of it all pumped me, I wasn't scared at all right now and I had no reason to be.

I was correct.

Joel picked me up and spun me, kissing me on the lips as he gently bought me down, wrapping me into an embrace. I placed my head along the crook of his neck and I felt tears of happiness roll down my cheeks.

I've wanted this for a long time; longer than I knew I did.

"I love you too." He mused out, kissing my temple and running a hand through my untied hair, the gesture caused my heart to thump a little but I could feel myself relax through his touch.

* * *

Weeks later we walked through the same field, the sound of snow crunching underneath our feet, it had been a snow day and we were allowed a day off. I was secretly grateful to the eccentric headmaster who usually controlled the weather.

"What are you doing?" I asked my boyfriend as he leaned down and rounded a ball of snow in his hands, I immediately caught on and began to do the same, letting go of the hand that was intertwined with his to make more snowballs.

I felt a cold sensation hit my back and I pouted as I threw a snowball back at Joel.

We continued for a while, throwing snowaballs at one another until we got tired and decided on making a snowman.

"It looks the one we made as kids." I cheerfully reminised and Joel shook his head at me.

"You're so childish sometimes..."

"But that's what you love about me! Right?"

"Yup." He pat me on the head with a gentle smile on his face.

Life has a way of being funny at times. It breaks you down but later helps you get back up through other people. In my case, a sudden confession and a set of confusing emotions changed a lot for me.


End file.
